Marshmallow Category Challenge
' Marshmallow Category Challenge (#375)|next=yes|nextvideo= The Walking Dead (3-2) (#376)}} The marshmallow category challenge was a challenge the girls did as the twelfth part of the channel's Away from Keyboard series. In the video, the girls played a category game - like in Shockball - the difference being that the loser has to place a marshmallow in their mouth every time they mess up. This video was uploaded on August 19th, 2015 and was the 375th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Kaylee, and Skyler participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Sydney explaining that they are going to play a category game and the loser has to place a marshmallow in their mouth. The girls begin the game, Sydney choosing the first category which is Disney characters. Skyler asks for clarification about Aladdin and Prince Ali counting as separate characters, which Sydney confirms that they do, Mariya pointing out that they know what Skyler's first two answers are going to be. The girls start, Sydney starting with Mulan and Skyler predictably goes with Aladdin, Mariya giving her a look. Mariya chooses Cinderella and Kaylee says Mickey Mouse, it goes back to Sydney who seems to panic a little and says Cinderella before realizing her mistake. Sydney places a marshmallow in her mouth, though isn't too discomforted by it, rather enjoying the marshmallow. They start the second round, with Disney songs being the category, Kaylee suggests that they sing one line, though the other girls don't want to. Sydney and Skyler aren't too sure what to say, since neither can sing, Sydney finally saying the lyrics for Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid. Skyler says a line from A Whole New World from Aladdin, Mariya saying that she was about to say it. She then ponders what to sing as her answer, but isn't able to come up with anything, so she resorts to taking a marshmallow. The third round begins with movies being the category, the round goes quickly until it stalls on Skyler. Skyler isn't too sure what her answer should be, and thus has to place a marshmallow in her mouth, Skyler saying she had an answer but Sydney said something that made her forget what it was. They start the fourth round with the same category. The round goes smoothly, Sydney waiting a bit before answering Signs, much to Skyler's confusion. It goes to Kaylee who says the Spongebob Squarepants Movie as her answer, much to the delight of the other girls. The round goes smoothly, Skyler saying Insidious 2 after having the first Insidious as her previous answer. It then goes back around to Skyler, who says she can't think of anything, before coming up with an obscure movie, which Sydney validates as legitimate. It goes another full circle back to Skyler who again can't think of anything, so she decides to take another marshmallow. The fifth round starts, Kaylee choosing the category as singers/songwriters. The round runs smoothly, the girls running through the musicians with ease, until it all falls on Skyler who silently takes a marshmallow. Sydney jokes that they know who'll be losing, while Skyler tries to adjust her marshmallows. The sixth round starts with fruits as the category. The round runs smoothly, before Mariya waits and asks whether Pomegranate is a fruit, which makes Skyler laugh. The round continues, until Skyler says grapes, which Mariya had already said. She takes a marshmallow, the other girls marveling at Skyler's bloated cheeks. Mariya takes a marshmallow to replace the marshmallow in her mouth that has melted. They start the seventh round and choose bread as a category, Skyler asking how bread would be a category. The round runs smoothly, Skyler wondering why the round feels much more easier, Kaylee and Mariya laughing among themselves. The turns comes to Kaylee who says a type of bread that catches Skyler and Sydney off guard. Mariya then reveals that she and Kaylee worked at a bread company and Kaylee is a baker, Skyler glaring at Sydney. They continue on, Mariya tries to say a bread type but says something that Kaylee has already said, and places a marshmallow in her mouth. The eighth round begins, it goes smoothly until Kaylee says a word that Sydney has already said and places a marshmallow in her mouth. The girls then close the video by attempting to shove as many marshmallows into Skyler's mouth. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Kaylee Category:Skyler Category:2015